Diable Avionics
Diable Avionics (ディアブルアビオニクス) is the largest USN American WAP manufacturer. Their products are featured in almost every Front Mission title. Overview Originally founded as an aircraft manufacturer, they later entered the military industry following a merger with a naval shipbuilder company, and quickly became one of the largest WAP makers in the USN. Smaller USN companies, such as Firevalley, Walter Vonnegut, Hoperise and Freyman are umbrella groups of Diable Avionics. In addition to the core military armaments business, they also have various business branches: *Automobile manufacturing & sales (Diable Motors) *Personal Computer production (Diable Systems) *Heavy Equipments manufacturing (Diable Industrial) Known Products WAP/WAW *Cicada (WAP, Front Mission Alternative) *Phantom (Front Mission First, 2089) *Gracilis (Front Mission 5) *Drake M2C (Front Mission 3) *Grapple series *Numsekar series *Eldos/Pegase series (not to be confused with Pegase hover legs by Hoperise) *Valiant series *Recsys/Recson series *Gust/Vapor series *Calm/Tempest/Vortex series *Frost/Blizzaia series *Hayle series (Front Mission 2) *Degen series (Front Mission 2) *Zephyr prototype series (Front Mission Evolved) Land Vehicles *OLV160M1 Taper (Front Mission 2) *OLV160M3 (Front Mission 2) *OLV160M5 (Front Mission 2) *RSV300 A (Front Mission 2) *RSV300 B (Front Mission 2) *RSV300 DM (Front Mission 2) Aircrafts *Arbitrator M4 (Front Mission 5) - not confused with the Durandal's own transport plane, ED1-Arbitrator Naval Ships *U53LCAC (Front Mission 5) WAP Parts Legs *Coga R2 (Front Mission 5) *Coga R2H5 (Front Mission 5) *Coga R2 Mk-II (Front Mission 5) Weapons Rocket Launchers *Goshawk (Front Mission 2) *Fire Owl (Front Mission 2) Missile Launchers *Quill (Front Mission 3) *Blackpanther (Front Mission 4) *Plaver M1 (Front Mission Online) *Plaver M1B (Front Mission Online) *Plaver M1C (Front Mission Online) *Plaver M1D (Front Mission Online) *Plaver M2 (Front Mission Online, 2, 4) *Plaver M2B (Front Mission Online) *Plaver M2C (Front Mission Online) *Plaver M2D (Front Mission Online) *Plaver M3 (Front Mission Online) *Plaver M4 (Front Mission Online, 2) *Plaver M6 (Front Mission 2) Anti-air Rocket Launchers *Hawk Owl (Front Mission 2) *Hawk Owl B (Front Mission 2) *Sky Gos (Front Mission 2) *Sky Gos 2 (Front Mission 2) *Sky Gos 3 (Front Mission 2) Anti-air Missile Launchers *Rapace M2 (Front Mission 2) *Rapace M3 (Front Mission 2) *Rapace M4 (Front Mission 2) *Rapace M5 (Front Mission 2) *Plaver S (Front Mission 2) *Plaver S2 (Front Mission 2) *Plaver S3 (Front Mission 2) *Plaver S4 (Front Mission 2) *Plaver S6 (Front Mission 2) *Plaver SS (Front Mission 2) Shotguns *State (Front Mission Online, 5) *State 10 (Front Mission Online) *State 2 (Front Mission Online) *State 18 (Front Mission Online, 4) *State 20 (Front Mission 4) *State 30(Front Mission 2) *State EX (Front Mission 5) *State EX-AC (Front Mission 5) *Girino (Front Mission Online, 2, 4, 5) *Girino 2 (Front Mission Online, 4, 5) *Girino 2A (Front Mission Online) *Girino 2B (Front Mission Online) *Girino HC (Front Mission 5) Gatling Guns *Uhlan (Front Mission 5) *Uhlan 20 (Front Mission 5) *Uhlan 80 (Front Mission 5) *Uhlan L (Front Mission 5) *Burchell (Front Mission 5) *Burchell F (Front Mission 5) *Burchell FX (Front Mission 5) *FV-M245 SAW (Front Mission Online) *FV-M245B SAW (Front Mission Online) *FV-M249 SAW (Front Mission Online) *FV-M249B SAW (Front Mission Online) *FV-M250 SAW (Front Mission Online) *FV-M250B SAW (Front Mission Online) *FV-M255 SAW (Front Mission Online) *FV-24 (classified as gatling gun in Front Mission 5) *FV-24A (Front Mission 5) *FV-24B (Front Mission 5) *FV-24C (Front Mission 5) Machine Guns *Kodo SN990 (Front Mission 3) *Beckwood M9 (Front Mission 3) *Gust500 MG (Front Mission 4) *FV-22 (Front Mission Online) *FV-22B (Front Mission Online) *FV-22C (Front Mission Online) *FV-24 (Front Mission Online, 2089, First, 2, 4) *FV-24B (Front Mission Online, 2089, First, 4) *FV-24D (Front Mission Online) *FV-24HG (Front Mission Online) *Raptor (Front Mission Online, First, 4, 5) *Raptor EX (Front Mission Online, 5) *Raptor FX (Front Mission Online, 2089, First, 4, 5) *Raptor V (Front Mission Online) *Raptor M (Front Mission Online) Rifles *Barcam RR (Front Mission 3) *Franbar FF (Front Mission 3) *Scarab (Front Mission 3) Flamethrowers *Hell Pond (Front Mission Online, 2) *Hell Pond 2 (Front Mission 2) *Hell Pond 3 (Front Mission 3) Bazookas *M201A (Front Mission Online) *M203A (Front Mission Online) *M203B (Front Mission Online) *M301A (Front Mission Online) *M303A (Front Mission Online) *M401A (Front Mission Online) *M403A (Front Mission Online) *M405A (Front Mission Online, 2, 4) *M405A9 (Front Mission 2, 4) *M926BZ (Front Mission 2) Rods *Dawn Star (Front Mission Online, 2) *Venus (Front Mission 2) *Venus A (Front Mission 2) *Venus B2 (Front Mission 2) *Venus B4 (Front Mission 2) *Venus C1 (Front Mission 2) *Venus C3 (Front Mission 2) *Venus E (Front Mission 2) Knuckles *Dumm Claw (Front Mission 2) *Dark Claw (Front Mission 2) *Dead Claw (Front Mission 2) *Blue Arm (Front Mission 2) *Red Arm (Front Mission 2) *Iron Lump (Front Mission Online, 2, 5) *Iron Lump A1 (Front Mission Online) *Iron Lump B (Front Mission 5) *Iron Lump B1 (Front Mission Online) *Iron Lump B2 (Front Mission Online) *Iron Lump DX (Front Mission 5) *Iron Lump E (Front Mission Online) *Iron Lump E4 (Front Mission Online) *Iron Lump F (Front Mission 5) *Iron Lump G (Front Mission Online) *Iron Lump GG (Front Mission Online) *Wrecker (Front Mission Online) *Wrecker B1 (Front Mission Online) *Wrecker E (Front Mission Online) *Wrecker G (Front Mission Online) Backpacks (Turbo) *TB-144EX (Front Mission 4) *TB-90VS (Front Mission 4) Backpacks (Item) *BP-S02 (Front Mission 4) *BP-S08 (Front Mission 4) Backpacks (Repair) *RP20-100B (Front Mission Online) *RP2D-100 (Front Mission Online) *RP2D-100V (Front Mission Online) *RP2D-100VS (Front Mission Online) *RP2E-100V (Front Mission 4) *RP2G-100VS (Front Mission 4) *RP2H-400V (Front Mission 4) *RP2R-500VS (Front Mission 4) Backpacks (Radio) *RD220E-WSS (Front Mission 4) *RD520G-SSS (Front Mission 4) *RD220A-WSS (Front Mission Online) *RD220B-WSS (Front Mission Online) *RD220C-WSS (Front Mission Online) *DF120A-DSS (Front Mission Online) *DF120B-DSS (Front Mission Online) *DF120C-DSS (Front Mission Online) *DF120D-DSS (Front Mission Online) *DF122A-DSS (Front Mission Online) *DF122B-DSS (Front Mission Online) *DF122C-DSS (Front Mission Online) Backpacks (Stealth) *ST5-144A (Front Mission Online) *ST5-144 (Front Mission Online) *ST-144HG (Front Mission Online) *ST-148B (Front Mission Online) *ST149HG (Front Mission Online) Computers *РНЁНС/RG-0404 (Front Mission First) *Gigas/RG-0433 (Front Mission First) *Shinx/RG-067 (Front Mission First) *Verseau/RG-04ZZ (Front Mission First) *Terna/RG-0645 (Front Mission First) *Oysto/RG-0689 (Front Mission First) *ЁАТА/RG-0624Z (Front Mission First) *Delikat-1 (Front Mission 2) *Delikat-2 (Front Mission 2) *Delikat-3 (Front Mission 2) *Delikat-4 (Front Mission 2) *Delikat-5 (Front Mission 2) Trivia *Founded in 1981 *CEO: Hal Siegel Category:Corporations